Shatter me
by Jackei98
Summary: El no la salvaba de la oscuridad, pero si la compartia con ella.
1. Prologo

_**Pareja: Law x Hinata**_

 _ **Los personajes usados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto (El cual le tengo un gran rencor por ese final) y los personajes de One Piece son propiedad de Oda (En él aún tengo mis esperanzas)**_

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hago una pirueta en la oscuridad_

 _Veo estrellas atreves de mi_

 _Un corazón mecánico cansado_

 _Que late que late hasta que se desvanece la canción_

 **.**

 **.**

Oscuridad, era eso lo que siempre le seguía.

No importaba si estaba en pleno día bajo un sol brillante, esa oscuridad siempre la seguía a todos lados sin importa qué. Ella siempre se encontraba sola, sus amigos vivían lejos y era una chica demasiado reservada como para salir de su habitación y conocer gente nueva. Aquella oscuridad ya había llenado su lugar sagrado por completo, había estado en el lugar más recóndito de su casa.

Muchas veces ella se ocultaba en su armario y lloraba mientras que con las manos trataba de tapar sus oídos, las voces no dejaban de hablarle y hacerle sentir el peor de los estorbos, la más pesada de las cargas; en una ocasión la hojilla saludo la piel de su antebrazo pero ella era tan cobarde que ni eso culmino, por un mes uso suéteres que taparan aquello que ni marca dejo. Su padre, al parecer, disfrutaba internamente de que ella era un parasito en su casa, su hermana menor no llegaba a comprenderla del todo. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas cada día, tenía personas que la apoyaban y ella lo sabía… Pero eso no era la clase de apoyo que quería.

Cuando comenzó a relacionarse con muchachos fue la entrada de la oscuridad a su vida, _él_ había sido el comienzo de todo.

Ella tenía quince años cuando aquel suceso pasó, _él_ le había probado aquel incorruptible amor que le tenía desde la primera vez que lo vio, así que solo se quitó la ropa y se entregó totalmente en el frio suelo. _Él_ no había tenido compasión, la había tomado con una ferocidad sin importar que fuera su primera vez, luego de aquello todo empeoro para ella.

No lloraba porque no encontraba a alguien que la hundiera más en aquel placentero y oscuro mundo lleno de lujuria y dolor, lloraba porque no encontraba quien lo hiciera sin juzgarla. Tachada de rara una y otra vez, quizá hasta había sido "rallada" socialmente; de la noche a la mañana se había creado una reputación que ella ni siquiera se había buscado.

Creyó haber conseguido a alguien pero esa persona le pareció alguien tan puro que no quiso mancharlo con su oscuridad interna.

Luego él apareció.

Él, literalmente, le había iluminado la habitación con aquel mensaje, era un simple saludo. Se extrañó, nadie le escribía y muchos menos un chico al menos que fuera para la misma razón que los demás, por un momento se enojó sin razón y dejo el móvil aun lado de la cama. Pasaron quizá unos diez minutos y volvió a ver su móvil, lo tomo y con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago respondió aquel mensaje correspondiente a un tal Law.

 _Después de aquel mensaje la oscuridad seguía sin marcharse de su vida, pero ahora se encontraba el para acompañarla._

* * *

 **Pasen directamente al siguiente capítulo :3**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Pareja: Law x Hinata**_

 _ **Los personajes usados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto (El cual le tengo un gran rencor por ese final) y los personajes de One Piece son propiedad de Oda (En él aún tengo mis esperanzas)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Que alguien encienda una luz_

 _Estoy congelada por el miedo en mí_

 _Que alguien me haga sentí viva_

 _Y me rompa en pedazos_

 **.**

 **.**

—… Pues no, ese chico es totalmente real—Hinata miro la pared pensando nuevamente en Law— ¿Por qué creías que era _Fake_?

Había charlado hasta tarde con el chico que le había escrito la noche anterior, lo _stalkeo_ un poco y se sorprendió al ver que el joven era bastante apuesto, si tenía unas ojeras debajo de aquellos ojos grises pero eso no le quitaba atractivo. Hinata Miro a su prima quien cortaba algunas verdura para el almuerzo, su tía aún estaba trabajando y no había casi nadie en casa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante su propia respuesta.

—Es que, es bastante lindo y eso—Comenzó a jugar con su cabello—. Le gusta las mismas cosas que yo y… Los que he encontrado así son _Fake._

Su prima, Konan, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, lavo y seco sus manos para luego tomar su celular y buscar algunas cosas. Luego de un minuto le paso el teléfono a Hinata. Konan tenía algunas fotos del joven en cuestión —Suéteres en su mayoría— Y una que otra foto que ya había visto en el perfil de Facebook de él. No leyó la conversación ya que a ella no le agradaba que fisgonearan en sus cosas, no porque ocultara algo, simplemente no le gustaba.

—Y… ¿Qué te parece?

Hinata proceso aquella información con la poca que había recolectado anoche, quizá darle una oportunidad no era tan malo.

—Tengo un nuevo AP—Dijo sin darse cuenta, solo la risa de su prima le hizo reaccionar—. Digo… que…

—No te preocupes ¡Es más! —Konan tacleo en su móvil y luego sonrió con malicia—. Listo, ahora sabrá que es tu AP.

Los ojos lilas de Hinata se abrieron como platos, tomo la muñeca de su prima y luego a ella ¡La mataría!

Hinata estaba segura que Law, después de ver aquel mensaje, lo ignoraría como lo haría cualquier hombre de 20 años así que paso el resto de la tarde charlando y bromeando con su prima casi hermana.

Konan era un año menor que ella, cosa que nunca parecía ser, era alta, con un bonito cabello y hermoso rostro. Estudiaba una rama de la medicina que iba de la mano con medicina forense, a diferencia de Hinata, Konan tenía un gran sin número de amistades al igual que una fila de pretendientes tras de ella. Hinata había tenido un problema con su padre hace un tiempo atrás por lo que se había decidido irse de la casa, su tía amablemente la acepto pero aquello duro un mes solamente; muy a pesar de que tenían toda su vida conociéndose Hinata descubrió cosas de Konan que no le agradaron. Cuando su hermana menor regreso de vacaciones Hinata regreso con su padre y no visitaba tanto a Konan como antes hacía.

Miro su móvil, no tenía un mensaje de Law pero si de Toneri.

Toneri era alguien que la entendía en su totalidad, tenían apenas un mes en conocerse y él ya estaba enterado de la oscuridad en la que ella vivía, era una lástima que Hinata no quisiera manchar ese ser tan puro y gentil que era él.

Hinata recordó una situación que había pasado hace no mucho, había llevado a su hermana menor al médico, Konan y su abuela también habían ido. Hanabi llego diciéndole con rabia de todo lo que habían hablado en el trayecto al médico y las lágrimas surgieron inmediatamente después de analizar todo, ella ya tenía la duda pero ahora estaba confirmada.

Lo que más esperaba su familia de ella era que un día estuviera embarazada.

Creyó que Konan la había defendido pero su último escape de la oscuridad desapareció cuando Hanabi le confirmo que no había sido así. Lloro aún más acostada en su cama, estaba tan inmersa en la tristeza y decepción que no sabía en qué momento Hanabi se había acostado a su lado y le permitió llorar en su pecho. Si lo único que esperaba su familia de ella era que un día estuviera preñada eso quería decir que pensaban que ella follaba todo el tiempo ¡Aquello era totalmente falso! Bien, no negaba que ese año se había desatado un poco después de haber tenido una recha de tres años sin hacer nada pero no venía al caso.

El punto era que su propio padre también pensaba eso de ella y ya no le extrañaba, lo que le hizo hervir la sangre fue que la maldita mujer que su padre tenía como pareja era la primera que pensaba eso.

" _La matare, ¡Maldita sea la matare_!"

Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento.

Siempre que recordaba esa historia las lágrimas se les escapaba, respondió el mensaje de Toneri y luego volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

Era quizá las seis cuando Law le escribió y como ella había sospechado él había ignorado totalmente el asunto del AP. Sonrió ligeramente al tener nuevamente alguien con quien charlar de cualquier idiotez. La Tv estaba encendida y aun así ella tenía los auriculares puestos con música cuando el saco a flote un asunto que a ella le hizo sonrojar.

—Así que… Soy tu AP según tu prima—Estaba tomando chocolate caliente cuando recibió aquel mensaje— ¿Eso es cierto?

Hinata miro a todos lados nerviosa, como si Law estuviera allí con ella esperando una respuesta. Ya Konan había hecho la cagada ahora le tocaba a ella seguirla cagando ¿No?

—Pues sí, no es mentira.

Se mordió el labio inferior y luego él respondió.

—Wow… Eso no me lo esperaba—Hinata le pareció tierna la carita al final de la frase—. Pero si tus intenciones son enamorarme te advierto que no es fácil hacerlo.

No supo cómo había pasado pero entre conversación y conversación habían entablado una relación, a ella no le importó que el viviera Tokyo mientras que ella vivía en Kyoto, tampoco le importo que el fuera de esos muchachos que gustaba de jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Law merecía una oportunidad y ella se la dio cuando le permitió llamarla una semana después.

Hablaban de diferentes temas al mismo tiempo: Anime, Manga, libros, películas y de más. Hinata era una de esas chicas que, para su desgracia, se enamoraba rápido y en una ocasión un "Te amo" estuvo a punto de escapar de su boca. Ella no sería la primera en decirlo por más que lo quisiera, ya tenía suficiente decepciones amorosas como para incluir una más a la lista.

Y su ahí cuando recordó a Gaara.

Sabaku No Gaara, había sido su primer novio formal, lo había presentado a la familia hace muchos meces atrás, le había gustaba mucho. Hubieran podido tener una bonita relación de no haber sido por un inconveniente.

Luego de aquello paso dos meses para volvieran a comunicarse entre ellos y Gaara la había usado solo para conseguir sexo. Ya nada de eso le dolía, tiempo más tarde el volvió pidiéndole disculpas a ella y a su padre, iban a intentar comenzar desde cero pero Hinata ya sentía todo diferente, de su parte no había confianza y por parte de Gaara quería resolver todo con sexo. Y fue justo en aquel momento decisivo en el cual Law había entrado a su vida.

Ella estaba en la habitación, con todo apagado y sonriendo como boba por solo el hecho de hablar con Law.

— ¿Sabes?... Quiero decir algo pero no se…—Law era un año menor que ella y no lo parecía. Usualmente era serio y frio pero en aquel momento lo sintió cálido en su pecho.

—Puedes decirlo, Law-kun. No debes de preocuparte.

—Te amo—Ella guardo silencio, estaba sorprendida—. No tienes que responder a eso si no lo sientes.

—Law-kun…

—De verdad, es más, fue muy apresurado de mi parte.

—Law-kun.

— ¿Dime?

Hinata sonrió aún más.

—También te amo.

.

.

.

.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás? —Podrían llamarla interesada pero ella ya estaba decidida.

—Mi niña, ¿bien y tú?

—Bien… Oye ¿Trabajas el Domingo?

Ya estaba decidida en conocer a Trafalgar D. Water Law.

* * *

 **Ok ok ok ok!**

 **Si ya sé que tengo muchas otras historias que actualizar pero esta tenía que subirla hoy si o si una razón muy importante.**

 **Primero que nada me permito decir que esta historia está basada en mi propia vida y experiencias en el 2016 por eso Hinata está muy OC. Y más que basada en mi vida, este fanfic es un reflejo de mi actual relación. Este chico en particular se coló de una forma en mi vida que me es casi imposible decirle que no, es mi propio y sexy Trafalgar Law**

 **Envídienme señoritas… okno :v**

 **Doy muchas gracias a aquella que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi otro fanfic de Law x Hinata :3 no saben cuánto lo aprecio**

 **Bien! Ahora, mi amado Law (Sé que algún día leerás esto) Aquí esta nuestra historia, y de verdad espero que te guste porque esas palabras de anoche me llenaron el alma y mi corazón grasiento también :´3**

 **Sin más nada que decir Jackei se despide!**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
